Calendar
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Law falls in love with a troublesome woman. Fem!Luffy


**Title:** Calendar **  
Words:** 1,165 **  
Author:** The Dark Crimson Blood **  
Genre:** Humor, Family, Drama, Romance **  
Characters:** Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy **  
Summary:** Law falls in love with a troublesome woman. Fem!Luffy

* * *

Trafalgar Law doesn't like people.

Perhaps it's because he never really got along with others, or maybe it's because he's not too used to being around them. Growing up in a lonely house where the presence of his parents was something that didn't really exist, or maybe it was because he doesn't recall having a single friend in his horrid childhood. So he buries himself in his homework and school work, until he finds himself with a common problem that he didn't quite know what to do about. The weekend.

A typical fourteen year old boy would be out with his friends or doing something with his family; but instead, Trafalgar Law finds himself staring out the window next to his bedroom with a bored expression on his face. The homework that wasn't due until Monday laid on his desk, already completed and leaving him with absolutely nothing to do. Yes, weekends were a problem. They were boring and lonely and Law hated them, at least, until a girl literally smacks her face against the glass and causes him to fall out of his seat.

She gives him a slightly confused look; and the very moment he opens the window she asks, "What are you doing?" He gives her a blank look, trying to figure out what exactly, was wrong with her. She doesn't seem to be in any pain, and it doesn't look as if she'd given herself a concussion. She anything but normal, and yet she was the one asking him what he was doing. It was confusing. "Aren't you alone?" He nods dumbly.

"You know what we should do?" She questions, a devilish glint in her eyes that Law doesn't quite trust.

"What?" He finds himself asking in return; rather than asking how the hell she had managed to smack her face into the two story window in the first place.

"We should go play!"

He doesn't even have the chance to retort before she drags him out the window.

Literally.

 **oOo**

Even though Law would never admit it, he had fun playing with Luffy. She was energetic and lively and fun to be around, and it almost seemed as if he was drawn to her presence. Law doesn't quite realize when the sun goes down and the sky gets dark, neither does he realize how tired he is until he plops down onto the couch in his living room. She grins; "Today was fun!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air and spinning around like a child while her long hair flows behind her. "It was nice meeting you!"

'You too,' Law would have said if he was able to find the energy, but the only thing he can get through his lips is a series of soft moans that don't really make much sense. Even though it seemed impossible at the time, her smile gets bigger and she laughs in a way Law would easily describe as cute. He keeps this to himself. "See ya later~!" She's gone before he can even say goodbye.

Even though he wanted to say 'Thank you', Law finds himself wanting to say 'I want to see you again' even more.

As it turns out, he doesn't have to, because she comes back next week. The window is locked, but he opens it up for her the moment her hands graze the glass. This time they spend the day making fun of the horrible acting in old movies, eating snacks that Law would have never been able to enjoy alone. She comes again and again; week after week, and eventually Law stops locking his window.

 **oOo**

It takes one year, five months, and two weeks for Law to ask her out on a date. She says yes, and Law feels like he's in heaven when she does.

It takes one weeks, two days, nine hours, and three minutes for him to gather up the courage to kiss her. But she beats him to it, and kisses him every time she gets the chance.

It takes three minutes for Law to decide that he doesn't like the window being closed at all.

It takes one night for Law to decide that having someone crawl into his bed isn't so bad after all.

 _…I love you, is actually really easy to say…_

Such simple words mean the world to Luffy; when he says it for the first time, she says it a billion times back. He's on cloud nine; he's weightless and fluffy at the same time, and he couldn't be happier.

 _The words, "Will you marry me?" comes next._

Perhaps it's a spur of the moment when he asks her; they're in the tree by his window, not fully awake but not fully asleep either. The smile that he had become so accustomed to seeing stared back at him, as well as a pair of loving eyes that were only for him. It's at that moment that he realizes, he doesn't want this to go away. He wants this rambunctious girl in his life forever; so he proposes, and she cheers childishly. She hugs him so hard that it feels like his ribs are being compressed into a tiny ball, but really he doesn't mind.

 _"I do."_

They say, and Law wonders just how much he's fallen for this girl. Maybe he's still falling for her now, because right now he can't take his eyes off of her. She's beautiful in this moment, the gorgeous white dress pools around her feet, her big eyes stare at him _(him and no one else)_ , and she smiles so widely that it looks like her face might split.

Law wants to keep falling in love with her for the rest of his life. Every day was spent loving her more and more.

"Are you still lonely?" She'll ask him. They're not so young anymore, but nothing's changed. Law will grin, throw his arm around his wife and lovingly plant a kiss on her lips.

There's a calendar for every year they spent together inside, each day is marked with an event the two shared together. There's twenty of them. Twenty calendars to represent the twenty years they've spent together.

"With you in my life, how could I ever be lonely?"

And they laugh, because life couldn't have been better.

"Let's go play!"

"Okay,"

* * *

 **A/N: This was fun to write, but hard to end. I hope you enjoyed reading it nonetheless.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**

 ** _~Crimsy_**


End file.
